luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dainn Guide
Class Summary Specialized in : Damage-dealing crowd control and Diversity of spells Pro/Cons of Dainn * Long Range Attacks * Homing Attacks and AoE Spells(Area of Effects) * Long Chainable Combos * Moderately powerful skills * Effects on certain skills * Recover MP without MP potions * Highly MP Consuming * Lower Health than normal relative to other classes * Minimal Melee Combat Damage Introduction Background Story A Royal Mage of the Lunia Kingdom, he is followed by Eir on his mission to investigate the looming forces of evil. Being normally calm, cool, and collected, he often takes on the leadership role. As the disciple of the highest Wizard of Rodesia Continent, he is well versed in a wide range of elemental magic. Like Eir and Sieg, he will do anything in order to protect his friends. Class Type Like the typical mage class of any RPG, he is best for "nuker gamers." His high damage output and quick mana recovery speed makes up for his lack of health and physical defense. A popularly-picked character, his role in parties is to bring down the enemy fast and hard. He has a number of AoE spells that can deal damage to a large number of enemies all at once. With additional long range spells that can deal a fairly excessive amount of damage when used appropriately. Basic Moves * Dash - Double tap a direction. Dash speed is faster than Eir's but slower than Sieg's . Dainn's dash can be canceled into a 130 degree angle. Ex: 6677 * Downward Blast - Space Dainn's downward attack. Has a circular area of effect and does moderate damage, depending on equipment. This can be dash canceled, making it useful for keeping enemies down in stages. * Reversal Blast - hit A when you're laying on the ground Dainn's Reversal attack. Easily the best of all reversal attacks, it can quickly turn the tables on your opponent. It has a wide area of effect, and is also dash cancelable. This effect means you can dash in a direction in the middle of the animation for an invincible getaway, something other current characters can't do. * Charge Mana - hold S Hold down the S key to recharge your Mana. You will receive a dividend of Mana every second or so. Beware that you can be attacked during this time, and it will take some time to fully recharge your Mana. This move charges by percent, so the bigger your Mana bar is, the more you receive. It may be best to just take a single dividend, and make use of that. * Right back-swing = A A quick hit. * Left front-swing = A - A Right back-swing, then Left front-swing. * Energy Burst = A - A - A The third A attack is a pinkish energy burst which knocks the enemy down. It is powerful, but takes a lot of time to connect. Usually it is best not to use it this way in PVP, since the enemy can sneak in a hit in between the last two As. For PVE, it works fine. * Dash Burst = Dash A Dainn's dashing move. Does a purple burst that does mediocre damage. * Dash Burst II = Dash A S Follows up the purple burst with a pink burst similar to the AAA version above, but does less damage. You can press AS at almost the same time for a quick execution. * Poke = A - A (careful timing) A You can do a Poke instead of an Energy Burst with careful timing. It is possible to repeat the Poke sequence over and over and over again, but a PVP opponent can generally break out after the poke. A PVE enemy probably won't break it so long as every strike hits, and you don't get surrounded. It can be very difficult to find the right moment to initiate the Poke - mashing the button will not work. It is about at the moment when the Left Front-Swing just ends that you must press A. You can't really use this for an infinite air combo, but it can add a lot of air power to a group combo. * Right Slash = A - A (careful timing) A A After the Poke sequence, you can do a Right-moving horizontal Slash with the staff. It looks a bit different than the Right back-swing, and is faster. However, if you do a Right Slash, you will not be able to do a Lightning Burst, no matter how good your timing is. In that case you actually want to avoid the Slash, opting instead for a Left front-swing. The Slash is used in certain combos. It can also be used as part of an infinite Poke sequence with good timing, possibly reducing escape chances. * Lightning Burst = A - A - S *OR* A - A (Poke A) - S The S in both sequences fires a Crescent Projectile. It can be initiated faster than the Energy Burst, but does poor damage. It knocks down in a slightly wider area, and the burst will actually travel through the air for an extremely short distance. It is mostly useful for certain combos, or for knocking down enemies right away from a slight distance. * Blowback attack = A - A (Poke A) S *OR* A - A (Poke A) A S Dainn looks like he is doing the Lightning Burst, but the crescent projectile is missing. Instead of knocking down, it will knock back. For the first sequence, you must press S quickly after the Poke to get it instead of the Lightning Burst. The 2nd sequence will always do the Blowback attack. Skills ---- For a listing of Dainn's skills, refer to Wizard Skills. For specefic info please refer to the wizard skills table on the right, the following have been started : * Ice Arrow * Cold Blue Dragon * Icicle Rain Skill Points Growth Dainn gains 1 skill point per level; however, starting at level 4, at every 4 levels, he will receive 2 skill points. '' Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. '' In other words: Level X (+4) -> Level Y (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Build PvE Build This build is mainly emphasized on AOE (Area of Effect) spells such as Fury of Land and Ocean of Fire. Combos usually aren't the priority for Dainns with PvE builds. They engage in combat and dodge the enemies' attacks, mainly. This build ignores the cooldown of spells and and involves the higher-damaging skills which are usually used to a certain degree of effectiveness in order the eliminate the enemy. Ice Wall is certainly recommended, when used properly, because it : * Hinders the enemy's movement * Effectively blocks melee attacks * Has a longer range unlike Eir's Moon Barrier * Has a short cooldown * Diverts attentions of monsters and bosses, when used properly * The duration is based on the amount of melee hits taken and according to the level of the barrier, instead of damage. * Provides a tempororal safeguard if a character plans to recover HP or MP or attack other monsters. PvP Build This build focuses more on combos. As such, all skill that serve as links between skills will be greatly emphasized. For example, this build will put 7 points in Pillar of Abyss while the previous one would have put none. This build values quick spell over damaging one as well as skills with homing capability (Fire Dragon's heart and Fire orb). Balanced Build Also known as a Hybrid Build. As the name suggest, this build is a mixture between the two previous. They probably would have most of the skills but only a few of them is mastered. They can do decent nuke as well as some decent combo. Overall, it's the most versatile of the builds, and is perfect for those who love to do stages and PvP. Combos Main simple combos Other Combos without skills * A - A - S - Dash A S (pretty safe combo) * A - A - Dash A S (for enemies you can't lift off the ground) * A - A - (Poke A) A - A (more ideal for PVE) * A - A - (Poke A) A - S (if you need knockback, this is how you get it as a wiz) * A - A - (Poke A) - S - Dash A S (good amount of hits, fairly easy to do once you get it down) * A - A - (Poke A) A - Dash A S (right slash instead of lightning... tougher to do) Combos with skills Combos from Practice Field "Official" combos. It's actually possible to chain different sequences together to form combos not on this list. Hints & Tips * Ice Wall is your friend. Use it on whatever boss you reach. It is advisable to have this skill, unless you have a pure PvP build. Wizards without this skill we be at an disadvantage in stages. * Try to cast Ice Wall to a place where your party members can freely move around instead of blocking them between a boss and your wall. * Try to master some short combo. i.e. (Ice Dragon + Summon Rock) or (Pillar of Abyss + Icicle rain). Simple combos can effectively enhance your damage that is dealt to monsters and players, which is highly recommanded. * In general, the bless type skills should be avoided. They are highly specialized and in comparison to other skills, are regarded as useless. However, for those with a low int and mp, at least one point in mana extension is useful for the large increase in mana. * Skills that should be mastered regardless of build include: Ice Wall, Icicle Rain, Cold Blue Dragon, Fire Bomb, HP Increase and at least one of the AoEs (Ocean of Fire or Fury of Land). *Skills that deserve at least one point: Ice Arrow, Ice Pillar, Bitter Cold Breath, Rain of Fire, Death Dragon Breath, Pillar of Abyss, and Summon Meteor. * Pros or Newbs, Healing Potions are your living force whether you play with a healer or not. The healer can't always get to you. See Also Fashion - 32 images of Dainn in various robes External Links Dainn Skill Simulator General Guides * Dainn Combo Guide'' - Lists Dainn's combos with explanations * http://www.mymmogames.net/forum/dainn-guides/13248''Dainns-true-skills.html'' - Preview of the skills and suggestions for either pvp or stage. * Dainn Guide'' - Includes stats growth, skills, and combos. Interesting Tidbits * Korean Site: Dainn's profile'' - Includes his bio, full list of combos, and skills Category:Lunia Guides Category:Lunia Characters From Lunia Wiki, a Wikia wiki.